Introduction
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Gregor looked up and thought he saw the wings of an angel, sent from above to protect him. However, as the wings drew closer, he found that the wings belonged to a pegasus, and the actual angel rode on its back, in all of her red-haired, lance-wielding glory. Gregor/Cordelia


This is the beginning of a 100 writing promps thing I'm going to attempt. Knowing my writing track record, the time between updates will be varied but most likely large. I'm gonna be writing about different pairings throughout this challenge, not just Gregor/Cordelia.

That said, many of them are going to be Gregor/Cordelia because my god this pairing is underrated as hell and I love them.

* * *

Gregor had certainly had better days than this, but he had also had worse. He grunted as he shoved his sword into yet another Grimleal mage that had dared to let his guard down around the seasoned mercenary. He could focus on protecting himself now, due to the fact that the 'little girl' he was trying protect was now a dragon and ripping through the Grimleal like tissue paper. Plus, with the timely arrival of a Ylissian army, this battle was quickly turning in his favor.

With a quick turn and a slash with his sword, he felled another foe, and then another shortly after. He sensed someone about to attack him from behind, and when he turned to hold up his shield in defense, blood splattered against the cold steel as a lance pierced the skull of the attacking mage.

Gregor looked up and thought he saw the wings of an angel, sent from above to protect him. However, as the wings drew closer, he found that the wings belonged to a pegasus, and the actual angel rode on its back, in all of her red-haired, lance-wielding glory.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as the pegasus landed in front of Gregor. She was truly a beautiful sight to Gregor, with her confident riding posture, impossibly long hair cascading down her back, her lance dripping with fresh blood, and her dark eyes eyeing him with both concern and wariness.

"Gregor is fine. It always pleasure to be rescued by beautiful woman." he said, a broad smile crossing his face as his eyes locked with hers. She immediately became flustered as her face turned the color of her hair.

"C-come now. That seems a bit inappropriate to say to someone you just met." she said, shifting her eyes from his with embarrassment.

Gregor laughed heartily. "Gregor only speaks the truth. Thought you were a guardian angel sent to help Gregor in time of need. It only natural that Gregor mistake such a radiant woman for a celestial being." he said with a wink. The woman's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to protest, but Gregor saw movement behind her and quickly pulled out a dagger. With a quick flick of his arm, he sent the dagger flying passed the woman's head and straight into the chest of the approaching Grimleal. The mage fell to the ground in a heap, but not before letting off one last fire spell. It missed and hit the ground next to the pegasus, who became startled and reared up. The woman yelped in surprise and fell from its back.

Gregor moved forward quickly and manged to catch the woman before she fell to the ground. She had closed her eyes to prepare for the hard impact of hitting the ground, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to find Gregor's grinning face looking at her.

"He-he, pretty women always falling for the charm of Gregor. Gregor happy to see that you are no different." he said with a laugh. The woman gawked at him for a moment before realizing that he was still holding her. She quickly wiggled her way out of his arms and cleared her throat.

"Er, thanks for catching me." she said, deciding to not reply to his comment.

"You most welcome. Can Gregor ask for name of beautiful woman?" he said, as she took a look around him. The remaining Grimleal were retreating now, being chased off by the angry manakete that they foolishly tried to capture.

"Cordelia."

"Cordelia." Gregor echoed, a grin crossing his face, "Gregor thinks name is fitting. It as beautiful as its bearer."

Cordelia's face turned red for the second time since they met, which Gregor found quite endearing. She turned her attention away from him as she searched the area for her pegasus, which had ended up retreating towards her other allies.

"Um, I need to fetch my pegasus. Excuse me." Cordelia said, rushing off before Gregor could say anything else. He smiled as he silently watched her go, before turning towards the blue-haired leader of the Ylissian army who was walking towards him.

Cordelia absentmindedly brushed Aurora's mane as she watched Chrom speaking to the strange mercenary from afar. Her cheeks were still a bit warm as she thought about their first meeting. She had certainly never met anyone like him. From what little fighting she saw, she could already tell that he was a skilled and seasoned warrior. She was lucky that he had noticed the mage that snuck up behind her. She reached up and touched her cheek. She could still feel how close his blade had been to her head when he threw it at the mage, but she had not been afraid, because she could sense just how amazing his combat skills were.

She saw him laugh as he spoke with Chrom, who had an exasperated look on his face as he nodded. Despite his deadly combat skills, Gregor seemed to be a very friendly and easy-going man, and a very shameless flirt. Cordelia felt her cheeks flush again as she thought about his complements, and the way he had gently held her in his arms. She could still feel the heat of his arms around her, and see the genuine compassion in his smile.

"Cordelia? Are you okay?"

She was snapped from her thoughts as she looked up to find Chrom staring at her. He heart fluttered and jumped to her throat. She stood up straight and nodded.

"Y-yes sir. I'm fine."

"Good. Well, Gregor here has just joined our army. Can I trust you to help him fit in?" Chrom said, looking to Gregor who was standing just behind him.

"Of course. Y-you can count on me." Cordelia said, trying not to sound too flustered. Chrom nodded and took his leave, going to talk to the manakete next.

"Gregor thankful for Cordelia's help. Gregor hope we become good friends." Gregor said, smiling as he turned towards Cordelia. Cordelia found herself smiling too.

"Yeah, me too Gregor."


End file.
